Kreyang
"Known as "Defender of the Archives", Kreyang kept this title even after an unfortunate event in a cryogenic chamber altered her cell structure. Now forbidden to touch her beloved archives for fear of damaging them, Kreyang is triply ferocious in defending Drakken history and lore." Overview The Drakken Kreyang is unlocked by owning the Endless Legend "Founder Pack" but has to be encountered in the dungeon like other heroes. Kreyang is an all-rounder hero similar to Hikensha and Chef Nanor. While not the best in any specific area, she is able to fill most team roles adequately. Her active abilities provide noticeable benefits to the whole team, especially Winter Just Came, one of the best ways to comfortably secure a risky crystal run. With adequate wit, she can make a decent operator but her lack of repair often makes other choices more appealing for a dedicated role. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.0.15 Weapon: Spear Armor Device Hero ID: H0018 Strategy Kreyang is the definition of a jack-of-all-trades. There is almost nothing that she does that another hero can't do better. But that is not as bad as it may sound. The ability to rapidly switch between several roles is often a vital capacity that other heroes wish they had. In a way, Kreyang is one of the best characters at being average - flexibility is good! Her skills all reinforce this adaptable playstyle. Her DPS is average, she is fairly tanky, and Defender of the Past, though not constant, will provide a frequent and noticeable combat boost. She levels up cheaply due to being a native. Operate and Endless Expert are always useful, and Kreyang is a better operator than most despite lacking repair. However, her most notable skills are her defense-focused active abilities. Hold the Line is a highly underrated panic button that will save your life even though it reduces dust gain during its duration. It is better to be alive than dead with a few extra dust. But Kreyang's main claim to fame is her unique skill Winter Just Came, an almost universally useful floor-wide slow and by far the best skill during a crystal run. And since it's floor-wide, she can operate in a far-away room and still contribute to the team. As the titular all-rounder hero, Kreyang will bear this distinction as a blessing and a curse. She is the worst at nothing, but the best at nothing. Depending on your team, you may rather have a hero dedicated to a more specific role than Kreyang is capable of. While she will never be useless, she will almost never be the most useful either. How much you get out of her depends on your team and playstyle. Story Events Kreyang is involved in the following events: *Thief and Guardian Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Try to minimize your uneducated transgressions, offworlder."'' *''"Alien interference can engender retribution. Understand?"'' *''"In your eyes a subterranean penitentiary; in ours, a resplendent edifice."'' When opening a door: * “I must not let the treasures be corrupted by these oafs.” * “Enemies on all sides, and none who care for our heritage.” When repairing a module: * "All things must be conserved, protected, preserved..." When low on health: *''"This will not dissuade me!"'' When carrying the crystal: * “I cannot let the destroyers take a thing of such power!” * "This could power the archives for years..." Notes Kreyang is a Drakken, a major faction of Endless Legend. Category:Hero Category:Native